


Take A Chance On Me

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Conversation Only, F/M, M/M, Multi, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: If you changed your mind
Relationships: Martha Howe-Douglas/Larry Rickard, Mat Baynton/Ben Willbond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> 5k7，Baybond rps，双向暗恋。写得很怪，大概是对话体+一点点小片段。有Larry和Martha提及。  
> “”代表Mat「」代表Jim，『』代表Ben。

“Jim，Jim。”

「干什么？我的意思是，你是谁？上帝，我头好痛，为什么我身上躺着一个人？等一下，忘掉之前的那些问题，最重要的问题是，我在哪？」

“那是Simon，你叫Jim，我是Mat。我暗恋Ben。然后，呃，我们在我家里。”

「所以昨晚发生了一次派对。」

“是的，一次派对。现在，你看着我，看着我的眼睛，听好了：你还能想起来昨晚发生了什么吗？”

「我想想。我记得昨晚八点我们到了你家。接着Larry出门买酒，哦，哈哈，他摔了一跤——」

“没错，他摔了一跤，但是这跟我没关系，好吧，不应该这么说的，但是拜托你动动脑子想一想我们都喝醉之后发生了什么。”

「为什么让我想？」

“因为只有你一个人知道我暗恋Ben，天啊，Jim，stay sharp，现在情况真的很紧急。”

「你暗恋Ben？」

“不要告诉我你不记得这件事了。是的，我暗恋他，我暗恋他好几年了，我时时刻刻想吻他，有时我还想和他做点其他的事情，包括现在。所以拜托你，想一想，昨晚都发生了什么？”

「好啦，好啦，不要这么激动。我的意思是，能发生什么呢？」

“让我来告诉你能发生什么。昨晚肯定发生了一件事，但是我全忘了。但这件事发生了。它不仅发生了，还造成——天，你知道它造成什么吗？它造成，Ben Willbond先生今天早上醒来的时候吻了我的额头。”

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我知道了，确实很好笑。等等，妈的，你没在笑。」

“我没在笑。”

「操——你是说，他吻了你？你确定你没有在做梦，或者你还是醉的，或是其实你穿越到了另一个宇宙又穿越了回来？」

“我百分百确定他吻了我。你想知道为什么吗？因为我比他醒得要早。我六点半就醒了，因为我的邻居家养了一只叫Brooks的大狗，它每天早上六点半定时起来汪汪地乱叫一通。六点半，我醒了，我发现我们所有人都躺在一起，Martha彻底毁掉了我的地毯，这时我发现我喜欢的人就躺在我旁边。”

「我说为什么我的梦里出现了一只吃掉我的花生酱三明治的狗……」

“Jim！”

「好啦，我在听呢，你继续说。」

“我喜欢的人，Benjamin Willbond，aka Ben Willbond，Mr Posh，Ben——”

「当我说我在听不是说我对你在心里怎么叫他感兴趣。Mat，好好讲，因为我现在真的有点难集中注意力。」

“Benny。总而言之，你也知道他长什么样，你和他也认识很久了。我们都认识很久了，这真神奇。他就躺在我旁边，闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳。他的睫毛，唉，他的睫毛。还有他的鼻梁。还有他的头发。唉、唉。他就躺在我旁边。”

「我也没让你玩‘说出人的身/体部位’的游戏。赶紧讲重点。他躺在你旁边，然后呢？」

“我的意思是，他真的很好看。而且我真的很喜欢他，那种自己一个人看电影时会希望他在我身边的喜欢。所以我做了任何人都会做的一件事，就是一直盯着他看。这没错吧，我有权利盯着我喜欢的人看，因为他睡着了。他不会知道的，虽然我真的好想吻他。”

「让我猜猜接下来发生了什么。他醒了。」

“不——不！当然不是。怎么可能。我就这么看着他，然后想了一些乱七八糟的事情。将来要养猫还是养狗，应该要养狗，因为Ben总让我想到一只大狗。很优雅，但是笑起来的时候又很可爱。唉，Ben。”

「Maaaaat。拜托。讲正事。」

“我就这样满心爱慕地看着他。把他一次又一次刻在我脑海里，直到我闭上眼睛都能清晰地看见他。接着他动了一下。于是我赶紧假装我还在睡觉。我很会装睡，你知道的，因为我是个演员。好吧，我们都是演员。这就是为什么我们是朋友，他妈的如果我不是演员就好了。如果我不是演员我就不会遇见Ben，我就不会喜欢他，我就不会在这个时候崩溃地回忆昨晚到底发生了什么。我可能会还在被窝里，伸个懒腰，然后蹭一蹭我身边躺着的人。”

「你敢说你身边躺着的那个人和Ben长得不一样？」

“够了，我们只是在假设。我也有可能在其他地方遇到他，说不定在其他地方遇到他会更好。在巴黎遇到他。唉，他会说法语。他凭什么会说法语，我每次遇见他的时候连英语都说不明白呢，他还说法语。上帝应该禁止人说法语。好吧，不是说禁止法国人说法语。我的意思是，禁止那些性感的，迷人的男人们会说法语。精通法语。禁止迷人。禁止爱情。我听上去像克伦威尔。”

「如果你在巴黎遇到他你们早都滚到一起去了。你们居然还没有滚到一起去，真是令人吃惊。大家都觉得你们滚到一起去了。你们真的哪怕没有一次……？」

“没有！我感觉我和他说话加起来不超过十句。”

「这就不必。你们一直在说话，正视这个事实。别以为我没看过你和他的短信聊天记录，你居然他妈的跟他聊板球。Mat Baynton，老实交代，3月8号晚上你的谷歌历史搜索里有没有出现‘板球相关知识’？」

“有！那也没关系，反正我对板球很感兴趣。”

「对板球感兴趣，你。得了吧，你对任何运动都不感兴趣，你连本垒打到底是什么都没搞懂呢。」

“我懂的，就是我想和Ben做的事情。我们彻底跑题了，重新回到刚刚的话题，我在装睡，他动了动，接着他醒了。然后他看着我。我知道他在看我，他的目光一旦落在我身上，我身体里就像有把火在烧，不得安宁。他在看我，换句话说，他在观察我、审视我，用他的那双蓝眼睛。接着他笑了。”

「笑出声了？还是……因为他对着正在装睡的你大笑听上去好怪。」

“不是大笑！就是轻笑一声，但是他笑了。接着他低下头吻了我的头发。然后我觉得我可能昏过去了，当然没有真的昏过去了，但我失去了呼吸。然后等我终于想明白发生了什么的时候他已经走了，我猜他回家了吧。”

「呃呃呃呃。这听上去好浪漫。也好怪。又诡异又可爱，他妈的。但是他为什么会吻你？」

“好问题。我也想知道。他失心疯了？”

「可能他突然爱上你了。可能丘比特是真的，然后它突然决定助你一臂之力。或者是帕克*，帕克来了。」

“谁是帕克？好熟悉的名字。”

「Bill——别告诉我——」

“仲夏夜之梦，当然了。但是Demetrius并不爱Helena*，而我想要Ben爱我。他为什么不爱我呢？”

「他当然爱你了，亲爱的，他都吻你头发了。」

“但是为什么呢，Jim，为什么呢？他之前可没对我表露过任何一丝好感。从来没有。昨晚到底发生了什么？”

「诚实来讲，Mat，我不知道我应不应该告诉你。」

“别拖了，算我求你了，昨晚到底发生了什么。我必须要知道这件事，不然我会疯掉的。我该不会强吻他了吧。天啊。我们昨晚看的什么电影？”

「妈妈咪呀。我看哭了，我哭得很狼狈。这不能怪我，它真的很好哭。而且我看什么电影都哭，我就像个移动的流泪机器。」

“哈哈，你确实是这样的…总是被感动。所以我没有强吻Ben，我没有先吻他嘴唇，然后再舔一下。”

「你没有，我猜。我昨晚一直坐在你旁边，所以除非你是在我转过头去和Simon说话的时候迅速地强吻了他的话，不，我猜你没有强吻他。」

“感谢上帝。至少他不会觉得我是个变态。那么，还有可能是因为什么呢？”

「来捋一捋。好吧，我们看完了电影，Larry去买了酒，我们就开始喝酒。我喝了两瓶啤酒，接着Martha提议我们玩真心话大冒险。」

“哦——哦！我想起来了，第一个被问到的人就是我，不是吗？”

「对，一开始你说你选真心话。所以Larry问你喜欢的人到底是谁。」

“为什么他知道我有喜欢的人？你不会告诉他了吧。Jim，你没有跟他说吧。Laz和Ben关系那么好，如果你跟他讲了，他一定会跟Ben讲。”

「Matty。振作一点，我们不是高中生了。这种传话不会出现的。何况，我也没告诉他。你每天到半夜就发emo动态，谁会看不出来你有了喜欢的人？」

“很明显吗？我的意思是，因为我发那些动态其实只是想让Ben看。”

「你前天发的是什么？那句话不错。」

“是‘I think about you more than I should’。Ben看到了吗？我希望他看到。但我又希望他没看到。唉，我希望他知道我有了喜欢的人，我希望他哪怕好奇一下到底是谁。我想让他去想一想我，思考我，因为我每天都在想他。我期待他注意到我，期待他来和我谈论我。也许我会把我的咖啡都打翻。他要是知道我有多喜欢他就好了。”

「他今早吻了你的头发，Mat，他已经知道了。」

“可能那是个大冒险。可能他不想让别人看见，因为他不喜欢我。”

「你到底想不想知道昨晚到底发生了什么？Larry问了你这个问题，接着你立马改口说要选大冒险。Simon一边随着音乐摇头晃脑一边嚷嚷‘这不符合规定’，Ben打断了他，说‘就让Mat玩他想玩的吧。’Martha在发短信，她昨晚在疯狂地给人发短信，Larry也是。真奇怪。」

“他真的这么说了吗？他真好。他会喜欢我吗？这代表他喜欢我吗？”

「接着Larry抬起头来，让你跟大家说一个秘密。你那个时候都喝醉了，彻底喝醉了，但是我也醉了。你坐在我右边，对吗？我们六个人围成了一个圈，抱着抱枕。你露出一个微笑，典型的醉汉的，狡黠的微笑，跟大家宣布‘我的秘密就是我有一个秘密’。」

“……我听上去好傻。”

「不用对自己这么苛刻，不过现在清醒过来想想确实有点傻。接着Larry问Simon要真心话还是大冒险，然后在他们三个人聊天大笑的时候我转过头去拿了块pizza。」

“天啊，那我真是醉得很厉害。我什么也不记得了，但是我记得坐在我对面的人指甲是红色的。Martha坐在我对面是吗？她一直抱着她的手机。粉红色手机壳的手机。”

「对，Martha坐在你对面。Laz坐在我对角线那边。那就是说他俩坐在一起。他们难道吵架了？我昨晚怎么都没见他们聊天。」

“不可能。他们是不可能吵架的。好吧，Martha是不会和任何人吵架的。还有你。其实我们都不会和任何人吵架的。”

「谢谢了，伙计，我也爱你。总而言之，我嘴里叼着pizza的尖角，转过头来时你倒在了我肩上，软乎乎地问我‘你是Jim对吗？’」

“哈！我想起来了！我把另外一个人当成了你，然后跟他说了句悄悄话。接着那个人显得很疑惑，还有一点惊讶，所以我知道那不是你。”

「等等。你跟另外一个人说了句悄悄话。」

“对，怎么了？我猜是这样的，但我忘记我说了些什么了。昨天我有点心神不宁，因为这是Ben第一次来我家。而看到他坐在我公寓里的沙发上的样子我就会彻底想到其他地方去。比如说，我在想我真的很想和他一起逛宜家，想和他一起挑家具，挑桌布。你知道吗？我和Ben都喜欢格子桌布。”

「Mat。Mat。从你的幻想里出来。你知道你倒在我身上之后跟我说什么了吗？」

“……我说什么了？你看上去好严肃。天啊。我说什么了？我的胃都紧张到蜷缩在一起了。”

「你说，‘我的秘密就是，Ben永远也不会知道我有多爱他。’」

“在说这句话之前我跟你说‘你是Jim对吗？我把另一个人当成了你’。”

「对的。」

“也就是说我之前跟另外一个人讲了这句话。”

「对的。」

“Martha坐在我对面，Larry坐在她旁边。今天早上你对我说的第一句话是什么？”

「我问你为什么有个人在我身上。这个人现在还躺在我大腿上呢。他是Simon。」

“然后。嗯，啊……呃。我刚刚跟你讲了Ben躺在我身边，然后我盯着他看的事情。嗯……不。不不不不不不。不。”

「看上去是个‘是的’。」

“不。不要。我不会真的干了这件事吧。我没有干这件事，快告诉我没有干这件事。求你了。”

「只有这一种解释了。你凑到Ben耳边，对他说，‘Ben永远也不会知道我有多爱他。’接着你发现你认错人了，转过身，倒在我身上跟我又说了一遍这句话。」

“Ben听见了。”

『是的，我听见了。』

“哦，不，哦，不，不不不不不不不……该死的。Ben？你站在那里多久了？！”

『十五分钟左右。』

「看来我应该退出了。好了，你们就盯着彼此吧，假装我没存在过，我刚好可以把Simon的脑袋扒拉下去。」

“你都听到了？”

『是的。』

“不。”

『是的，我都听见了。』

“不，你没有。”

『我有。』

“你没有。”

『我有！』

“天啊，Ben……我很抱歉。我只是，天啊，对不起，如果你不喜欢我的话。但是我真的很喜欢你，我喝醉了，但是，老天在上，天知道我有多爱你。你有可能忘掉这整件事吗？我的意思是忘掉我说过的话，让我们就假装它从来没发生过？你是很出色的演员，你就很出色。Ben，我不知道该怎么面对你了……”

『就用你自己本来的样子面对我呢？』

“啊？对不起……其实我不懂板球。我也不懂很多其他的东西，比如说我不懂俄语诗歌。我对它也不感兴趣。”

『不要道歉，嘿，不要道歉。放轻松，好吗？我不希望你在我身边总这么紧张，这样可行不通啊。』

“什么行不通？”

『我们俩啊。我是说，嗯，你说我永远也不会知道你有多爱我，对吗？』

“是的。我这么说了，不是吗？”

『那么，你愿不愿意…给我一个机会，让我试试？我猜你真的很喜欢我，但是，Mat，我也很喜欢你。就是这样。你会愿意吗？让我试试看，看看我能不能知道你有多爱我。』

“天啊。天啊。我是说，我愿意，我当然愿意，BenWillbond，早在你问我之前我就愿意了。而且我不是总这么紧张的，我可以很放松，非常放松，我可以是放松大师，我可以跟你说很多事情，只是……”

『好的，我明白了，那么……如果我现在吻你的话，你会紧张吗？』

“给我一个机会，我会向你证明的。”

+++

音乐大声地播放着。Ben看着身边的朋友们，兀自微笑着。Mat就坐在他身边，这让他有点紧张。虽然Mat显然已经彻底醉了，但是——天啊，他说话说不清楚又被自己逗笑的 样子真的好可爱。

Ben的眼睛落在了Larry和Martha身上。他猜到他们两个是在给对方发短信了。这么做有点特殊的浪漫，Ben漫无目的地想道，在一片喧嚣中不被打扰地给对方发短信，像是建起一面共同的屏障。任由音乐嘈杂，你来我往地发短信，一种私密的、亲昵的浪漫。

Larry和Martha刚确定关系不久，据Larry说，“想要等到合适一点的日子再跟所有人宣布”，但Ben知道他们两个其实享受这种恋爱属于且仅属于他们二人的感觉。

这时他感受到有个人靠在了他身上，一只手不安分地玩着他的衣角，发出了几个模糊不清的，黏在一起的气音。Ben僵住了，他知道这是谁。换句话说，他熟悉这个人，这是他每天都在想的那个人。

Mat靠在他身上，凑得好近，像是想到了什么好笑的事情一样自己笑了出来，一双失焦的棕色眼睛盯着Ben。“你知道吗？”他软/绵绵地说，好像要揭/露什么惊天大秘密：“Ben永远也不会知道我有多爱他的。”

Ben愣住了。

Mat盯着他看了一会。“喔。”他后知后觉，又笑了出来：“不好意思，我认错人了。”接着他转过了身子，躺在了嘴里还咬着pizza的Jim身上。“Ben永远也不会知道我有多爱他。”Mat又说了一遍。

+++

“想起来了吗？”Ben问。

“没有。”Mat蹭了蹭Ben，颇为任性地回答。

“这都快一个月了。你真的喝断片了？”

“你猜。”Mat做了个鬼脸。Ben像他从他们在一起的那天早晨就做的那样吻了吻Mat的发梢：“那好吧。你再睡会。”

关于到底有没有想起来这件事，其实他们都知道答案。

但是Ben每次复述这个故事的时候眼睛都闪闪发光，Mat想，就像每次我们一起计划未来的时候一样闪闪发光。

但是Mat每次听这歌故事的时候眼睛都闪闪发光，Ben想，就像每次我吻他头发的时候一样闪闪发光。

Fin.  
*Puck：仲夏夜之梦里受Oberon吩咐把神奇汁液抹在别人眼皮上让他们爱上对方的精灵  
*Demetrius是因为被抹了药才爱上了Helena。


End file.
